visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kyouka (Vocalist)
Kyouka 狂華 is the leader and frontman of Insanity Injection. Known for having been a member of the most popular KEY PARTY band Aliene Ma'riage, he defines his part as "Noise+Voice". Biography Kyouka first started as the vocalist of several minor local acts in the mid-90's in the Kansai area. During his days in au†ism, he was spotted by the visual kei independent label KEY PARTY and invited to move to Tokyo and start a new project. au†ism then changed name to Aliene Ma'riage and became one of the most succesful acts in the independent scene. As Aliene Ma'riage went downhill and announced their disbandment, Kyouka released a solo mini-album in 2001 and formed the session band Cupid with former labelmates and roadies. In 2003 he came back with a new project called Chaos System. The band kept playing gigs for a couple of years had to cease activities after all founding members except Kyouka left. In 2006 Kyouka reunited with friends from his KEY PARTY days TOMO (ex-DEFLOWER) and Aya (ex-Missalina Rei) and formed Deflina Ma'riage as a limited-time project. They were supported by TOMO's label THIRTEEN MUSIC and seemed to gather more attention than the members' previous efforts after KEY PARTY. In the meantime Kyouka also played in the session band Native Devil while recruiting for members to resume Chaos System activities, but all members left again after a few months of gigs in 2007. After about a year playing in session bands, Chaos System resumed activities again in December 2009 with a new lineup including Deflina Ma'riage guitarist TOMO. The band got signed to TOMO's label and had a couple of releases, but disbanded in about a year citing musical differences. In early 2011 Kyouka, who could get exposure again thanks to a short revival of Aliene Ma'riage, started the unit DROSERA OBLAAT. with former Chaos System member Makoto, but disbandment was announced in less than six months. Kyouka announced he had no interest in joining bands again, and showed interest in starting a solo career instead. He then started playing in session bands again in 2012, and was eventually invited by ex-DAS:VASSER bassist Hideaki to start a project together. Insanity Injection preparations started in 2013 while the two were playing in the long lasting session band Pink-Tribal, which kept holding gigs until the end of 2014. After a year of silence, Insanity Injection information was disclosed in December 2015 and the band officially debuted in February the following year. Band history * デジール (Desire) - unknown * Despair - unknown * au†ism '- 1997 ~ March 1998 * 'Aliene Ma'riage - March 1998 ~ May 11th 2001 * Kyoka (solo project) - 2001 * Chaos System - October 2003 ~ 2007 * Deflina Ma'riage - March 30th 2006 ~ March 25th 2007, December 27th 2010 * Chaos System - December 2009 ~ December 27th 2010 * [[DROSERA OBLAAT.|'DROSERA OBLAAT.']] - June 2011 ~ December 17th 2011 * Insanity Injection '- February 22nd 2016 ~ present Continuative Session Bands * 'Cupid - 2001 ~ 2003 * Native Devil - April 2006 ~ July 24th, 2009. Revivals on October 11th, 2013 and January 31st, 2014. * Pink-Tribal / 狂華Session '''- 2012 ~ December 16th, 2014 One-night Session Bands * '''TOMOセッションBAND (TOMO session BAND) - June 26th, 2009: Vo. 狂華 / Gt. TOMO (Chaos System) / Gt. KIYO (ex-Deflina Ma'riage) / Ba. 翔 (VesuVio) / Dr. TOMOKAZU (Chaos System) * オールウエスタン (All Westerns) - June 26th, 2009: Vo. 響兵 (ex-DAS:VASSER) / Vo. 狂華 / Gt. 樹 / Ba. クルト (ex-pleur) / Dr. YOU-YA (ex-La'Mule) * THE HILLS HAVE EYES - '''July 10th, 2009: Vo.狂華 / Gt. 魔琴 (ex-Chaos System) / Ba. Shiba / Dr. K (ex-Chaos System). * 'Insane Mind - '''August 14th, 2014: Vo.狂華 / Gt. Kyoki (ex-Secilia Luna) / Ba. Kazumi (ex-ルシア) / Dr. 優 (ex-DyIng messagE). * '''Insane Mind - '''June 8th, 2014: Vo.狂華 / Vo. ケイオス (クオリア) / Gt. Kyoki (ex-Secilia Luna) / Ba. Kazumi (ex-ルシア) / Dr. 優 (ex-DyIng messagE). Discography 'Albums Image:AM_Soiree.jpg| Aliene Ma'riage Les Soirée 夜の舞踏会／洗礼の章～生誕篇 mini-album (1999.05.26) Image:AM_Soireeb.jpg| Aliene Ma'riage Les Soirée 夜の舞踏会／断罪の章～神罰篇 full-length (1999.07.23) Image:AM_21.jpg| Aliene Ma'riage 21ST CENTURY full-length (2001.03.30) Image:Kyoka_disc.jpg| Kyoka M mini-album (2001) Image:Deflina_MARY.jpg| Deflina Ma'riage MARY mini-album (2007.01.31) Image:Deflina_THERIPPER.jpg| Deflina Ma'riage THE RIPPER mini-album (2007.02.28) Image:Insanity_4.png| Insanity Injection Psychotic Cabaret mini-album (2016.11.11) 'Singles' With Aliene Ma'riage * 2000.08.26 Ma'ria * 2001.08.01 La Matinée With Deflina Ma'riage * 2006.08.09 黒き華、白き翼と狂人の花嫁 (Kuroki Hana, Shiroki Tsubasa to Kyōjin no Hanayome) * 2006.09.17 13～THIRTEEN GAME～ With Chaos System * 2010.09.29 漆黒～狂気に満ちた心が故に染められたキミの詩～ * 2010.10.27 純白～冷酷非情が故に殺めたボクの詩～ With DROSERA OBLAAT. * 2011.07.01 THE INVASION With Insanity Injection * 2016.02.17 ADVENT OF SLAUGHTER * 2016.07.11 SENSE OF ASH * 2016.08.11 The Baptist Trivia *Starsign: Leo *Height: 178cm *Weight: 48kg *Eye colour: changes by day *Eyesight: 2.0/1.5 *Shoesize: 26.5cm *Own personality: mentally isolated *Favourite food: oranges, peaches, fruit, etc. *Disliked food: visually unappealing food, such as ikura (salmon roe) and uni (sea urchin) *Favourite music: DISCHARGE/why, others *Type of woman liked: good girl *Type of woman disliked: I don't particularly recall *What the world can do without: bacon, coffee and suicide death is..? ? *Cigarettes smoked: Mild Seven *Favourite colour: red, pink *Presents you'd like to get: hats, photos of lives *What is Aliene Ma'riage's ambition? to die *Pets: Casper, (dog) Virgil, and Trish (cats) References * Key Party fansite External Links * Official blog * Twitter Category:Profiles Category:Vocalists